Total Reflection
by HeliosLastPrime
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia continue fighting hollows in the World of the Living and then someone Rukia knows appears and she is shocked to find that Ichigo seems to know her. Things take a turn for the worst when Hollows appear and Rukia is dragged back to the Soul Society for execution. Ichigo and co. must get help from a friend that he thought he knew and several others they do not know.
1. Chapter 1

Heyo!

This is my first Bleach Story that I'm putting out here. I am kinda bad at writing these stories so just bare with me.

I'm not too sure what to write here so I will just leave it at this.

Oh, and I should mention, this story takes place very early on in the Bleach timeline, Like Soul Society Arc, but it will move on into a tetally different story later on.

I am also writing another story at the same time as this that will take place at least 100 years in the future and involve my ocs and several other characters from this story, so there may be spoilers in that story for this one. I just haven't gotten around to posting the first chapter of that story yet, mostly cause I can't come up sith a good name for it. But oh well.

Enjoy Total Reflection.

* * *

Out in the open sky over Karakura Town, a strange looking set of doors appeared. The doors of the Senkaimon opened up and a black and purple hellbutterfly flew out the open doors. Following the hellbutterfly, was a girl wearing a grey cloak with a hood that covered most of her face. The wind blew, blowing the hood off her head and revealing her long, blue/silver hair tied back in a ponytail with her long bangs let hanging and saphire eyes. The wind also blew open her cloak, exposing a black Shihakusho and a sword attached to her hip, held there by a white obi. She also wore white tabi and straw sandles. She had on a gold pendant and wore two stripped black and blue, fingerless gloves with flamming skulls on them. She looked to be 17 and had a considerable size chest.

She walked out on the air and looked down at the town below her. She smiled as she saw the town that she had always been fond of visiting. "Heh, looks like it's still pretty early. Maybe I'll be on time for school this time around." She looked around a little and then saw the place that she was looking for. "I hope Kisuke has what I need." She then flashed from her spot in in the sky and headed down to the town below.

* * *

Ichigo woke up that morning with quite a start. He woke up, sensing a strong spritual pressure somewhere nearby. He was only able to tell that it was strong and that he was unfamiliar with it. He jolted up to a sitting position and glanced out the window, seeing the sun was still on the horizon. He then looked to his clock and saw that it was 6:13 am. He closed his eyes and rubbed his head with one hand. _'What was that spiritual pressure that I just felt? It was there, then it wasn't. I don't get it. It didn't feel like a hollow, but it felt strong. I wonder if Rukia knows about it.'_

He then looked over to the closet, wondering if Rukia had sensed that strange power as well. He debated in his head about whether or not he should see if Rukia was awake. He then decided not to, for fear of Rukia getting mad at him. He glanced back out the window and for a split second, he thought he saw something up in the sky and then it vanished. He decide then that he should lay back down for a while more, until it was time for him to get up.

* * *

Rukia lay awake inside the closet. She had been awoken by the spiritual pressure, just like Ichigo, but unlike him, she recognised who it was. _'Why... why is she here? This can't be right. This can't really be who I think it is. Did they finally send someone to find me ecause I've been gone long past my assignment?'_ Rukia lay in the closet, pondering those questions in her head.

* * *

Ichigo got up for school about half an hour later and Rukia did as well. Ichigo was thinking that something strnge was going on since his dad hadn't come in to wake him up this morning. Ichigo left that thought aside and get dressed for school. He then headed downstairs for breakfast.

When he got downstairs, Karin and Yuzu were already eating breakfast. Ichigo quickly looked around and noticed that his dad wasn't around. He then directed a question towards his sisters. "Where's Dad?" Karin looked up and shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know." Yuzu then looked up at her brother. "He got us up early and then said that he had some business that he had to take care of right away."

Ichigo didn't know what sort of 'business' his dad would have at this time in the morning but he just shrugged it off and sat down to eat breakfast. Yuzu got him some toast and he ate it and left.

* * *

Rukia was waiting for him outside, and then they walked off to school. Ichigo thought that it was odd that Rukia seemed pretty quiet cause she didn't speak most of the time, not until Ichigo stopped and asked. "Rukia, is there something bothering you?"

Rukia stopped and looked at Ichigo when he interrupted her train of thought. "What?" Ichigo then asked the question again. "Is there something wrong? It's unusual for you to be this quiet." Rukia looked up at him. "It's nothing really. I just got some things on my mind."

Ichigo then thought that it would be good to ask her about the spiritual pressure he had felt from this morning. "Hey Rukia, did you-"

"Yeah Ichigo, I did feel it this morning."

"You did? Well do you have any idea what it could have been?"

Rukia had an idea about it but she didn't want to tell Ichigo about it. She didn't want to worry him about possible problems that might arise from this. She decided not to tell him about it then. She knew that he would question her about it more so she had to figure a way to avoid it.

"I have absolutely no idea what it could be."

Ichigo just looked at her. "You have no idea? Well, what should we do about it though?" Rukia just looked up at him. "Just leave it alone. I don't think that it will be back so just drop it." Rukia then continued to walk to school, keeping quiet the rest of the way. Ichigo then decided to just stop and continued on with her to school.

* * *

At school, Ichigo saw Tatsuki, Orihime, and a couple of other girls crowded around someone. Ichigo, being taller than them, walked over to them and tried to see what they were crowding around.

Tatsuki immediately noticed Ichigo walking up to them so she turned around and smiled. "Hey Ichigo, you wouldn't believe who's back!" She then stepped aside to show Ichigo who she was talking about.

When Ichigo saw who it was, he was surprised and happy at the same time. Standing in the middle of the cowd of girls was a girl about the same height as Tatsuki and was wearing the girl's school uniform. She also wore the red bow around her neck like a scarf. She had blue/silver hair and saphire eyes.

The girl looked up and when she saw Ichigo, she smiled. "Long time no see, eh, Ichigo." Ichigo walked up to her and smiled. "Hey Kazuye."

Kazuye just smiled and then punched Ichigo in the arm. "Stop being such a Baka! I'm gone for this long and you just say 'Hey Kazuye'?! You don't ask anything?!" Ichigo took this as he normally would, he yelled back at her. "Kazuye, come on, What am I suppose to say?!"

"How about, 'how are you' or 'what have you been doing' or even 'when did you get back'?!"

"Well I didn't know what else to say."

"Well thanks alot!"

Ichigo glared at her and then smiled. "Kazuye, you haven't changed one bit." Kazuye smiled back. "Neither have you, Ichigo." They both smiled to each other, happy to see each other again after nearly a year.

Rukia walked up to Ichigo to see what he was so happy about and then she was shocked when she saw the girl but tried not to show it. Ichigo noticed Rukia and how she sort of flinched. He looked down at her, making sure she was ok. "Hey Rukia, are you ok?" Rukia stayed quiet.

Kazuye then glanced down at Rukia and and smiled a little, but then turned to a straight face. Ichigo looked back at Kazuye and then to Rukia again. "What's going on? You ok?" Rukia shook her head. "I'm fine Ichigo, it's nothing."

Kazuye then glanced up to Ichigo. "So Ichigo, who's this?" Ichigo was looking at Rukia thinking when Kazuye asked the question and he snapped out of his train of thought. "Oh, this is Rukia. She's, uh, a transfer student." Kazuye nodded and looked over to her. "Hi Rukia, its nice to meet you."

Kazuye was taller than Rukia so Rukia was looking up at her. She kept looking up at her face, seeing that she was acting completely normal and showed no signs of changing her expression in anyway. Rukia didn't know what she was going to do, so she just went along with it. Rukia acted politely. "It is so nice to meet you too Kazuye." Kazuye nodded and then the bell rang, signaling that the class was beginning. Everyone then took their seats.

* * *

Kazuye sat next to Ichigo while Rukia sat one row behind them. Ms. Ochi then walked into the classroom and welcomed everyone. "Hello class. I am glad to see that everyone is here today." She looked around the room at everyone and then noticed Kazuye. "Ah, it seems that she has finally returned. Everyone, I want you all to welcome back Kazuye Abukara who has been studying abroad for the past year." Everyone then welcomed Kazuye back.

Ms. Ochi then continued. "So Kazuye, how about you tell a little about your trip." Kazuye smiled and waved her hand. "Come on. There was nothing really special about my trips. I'm just really happy to be back in Karakura Town." Ms. Ochi nodded and then proceed with the lesson.

Rukia didn't pay much attention as she kept her eyes on Kazuye and began to think. _'I was right about who that was this morning. But what I don't get is why is she here. And how does she know Ichigo and he know her? Ichigo seems to know her so well but he doesn't seem to be alarmed by her presence. Does he even know who she is? What is going on here? I don't understand any of this. I think that he might not know who she really is cause the teacher said that she had been gone for over a year, which means she has been here before. How could I not know any of this.'_

By the time Rukia completed her thoughts, the bell rang for lunch. Ichigo invited Kazuye to eat with him at lunch on the roof. Ichigo and Kazuye ate with Keigo, Mizuiro and Chad. Ichigo was happy to catch up with her and so did the others.

"Haha, remember when we first started highschool and Keigo was freaking out cause he found out that you and Chad were attending this school. His face was so priceless!"

"Yeah, Keigo's face did look pretty funny, even though it always looks that way."

"HEY!"

"Yeah, I also remember how friendly Mizuiro was. Keigo also freaked when I came in with the two of you kicking some guys in the face through that board. Haha."

"Well I didn't know that there would be a girl like you hanging around with guys like them!"

Kazuye then punched Keigo in the face. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Keigo went flying across the roof. Mizuiro smiled. "Got the same temper and strength as always Kazuye." Kazuye then turned and smiled at Mizuiro. "Heh, you think so?" She turned back to Keigo and glared at him. "Keigo, don't go blowing your mouth off or else you might end up in the hospital again."

Keigo then nodded his head. "Alright Kazuye. I get it. Just stop punching me." Mizuiro then laughed a little. "Haha, I think your one of the only girls that Keigo is really scared of, and not just him, even Ichigo is a little afraid of you." Kazuye looked up to Ichigo. "Really Ichigo?" Ichigo looked down at her and shook his head. "Uh, no Kazuye, it's not like that."

Kazuye looked at him sad for a moment and then smiled. "Heh, just kiddin' Ichigo." She playfully punched him in the arm. "Don't worry about it." Ichigo then smiled, seeing that everything was alright.

Rukia then walked up on to the roof and saw the all eating lunch together. She saw Kazuye and how she was laughing and joking around with the guys and saw how she acted like she just belonged there. Rukia had many suspiscions and wanted some answers, so she was going to confront her.

Rukia walked up behind Kazuye with a straight look on her face and Ichigo noticed this immediately. "Hey Rukia, you alright?" Rukia kept her eyes on Kazuye and then Kazuye turned around and looked up at her. Rukia opened her mouth but then Kazuye spoke instead. "Hey guys, is it alright if I go have a talk with Rukia for a moment. I'll be right back."

Kazuye then stood up and grabbed Rukia by the wrist and dragged her down the stairs that lead off the roof. Rukia just followed her and stayed silent. She saw that Kazuye seemed to know her way around. Kazuye then lead her to a section of the school that seemed to be void of any life. Kazuye then stopped and release Rukia's wrist.

With this, Rukia immediately walked around to face her. "Lieutenant Abukara, what in the world are you doing here?!"

* * *

Hope You enjoyed Ch. 1. I am currently working Ch. 2. Hope to get it up soon.

R&R

~KRay~


	2. Chapter 2

Not the best chapter but things will get better and more interesting. Sorry it took so long to put up.

Enjoy Total Reflection Chapter 2!

* * *

Rukia walked around and turned to face her. "Lieutenant Abukara, what in the world are you doing here?!"

Kazuye just stayed silent when Rukia had come right out and asked her this question. Everything stayed quiet as the wind then began to blow through the area and blew Kazuye's and Rukia's hair, which was the only things that were moving.

Rukia then decided to ask her again. "Lieutenant, what are you doing here?" Kazuye looked at her with eyes that showed a sign of anger. She then raised up her hand and glared at Rukia as she then slapped her across the cheek.

Rukia was shocked by this sudden response and stayed where she was, not sure how she was to react. Rukia then held her hand up over her cheek where a red mark had begun to form. She then stared at Kazuye in shock at what she had just done.

Kazuye then spoke to her with a harsh tone. "Rukia Kuchiki of Squad 13! You should know better than to talk to a superior like that! I don't care if you're from the Kuchiki Noble Family, you do not behave in such a disrespectful manner to someone of a higher rank than you. I thought that Byakuya would have taught you even that much!"

Rukia took this scolding by staying quiet and not trying to defend herself. After Kazuye had finished, Rukia lowered her head and bowed. "I'm sorry for being so rude, Lieutenant Abukara." Kazuye then sighed and put her hand on Rukia's head. "Don't worry about it Kuchiki. You know that I can be harsh sometimes, but I do care about everyone on the squad. I am only hard on you so that you know I won't go easy on you, or that I think you're special and more important than anyone else on the squad."

Rukia nodded and then looked back up at Kazuye. "Lieutenant, could you explain to me one thing though?" Kazuye looked at her and smiled. "Sure, what is it?"

"I want to know why you're here, in the World of the Living?"

"Well, I guess you might have some ideas floating around there in your head right. But I'm not here for anything that you would be thinking of. I'm here for personal reasons."

"Wha- Personal reasons? Oh, I guess I shouldn't discuss it with you then."

"Hey Rukia, don't worry about it. I'm fine with it. It's not for anything really serious."

"Oh really. I don't wanna intrude though."

"Don't worry, you're not intruding at all. Well, you were at first but I'm fine with it now."

"Alright then. Tell me, if you don't mind sharing."

"Ok Rukia. Well you know how I've been apart of Squad 13 for the past 7 years and I've been the lieutenant for the past 5?"

"Yes."

"Well, before I was on Squad 13, I was the 7th Seat for Squad 11. And about 20 years ago and for the 13 years up until I switched squads, I was assigned to watch over Karakura Town."

"You were in charge of watching over Karakura Town?!"

"Yeah. I would come in once a week, every week for 13 years to just do routine stuff, like check up on things. Well, there was one guy that I had met that could see spirits so I struck up a friendship with him and ever since then, I began to visit him whenever I came here. But when I transfered to Squad 13, my duties here ended and I was unable to come here anymore."

"Alright, I get it so far, but why are you here now?"

"Rukia, I'm getting to that. So, after I transfered Squads, I went to the Head Captain himself and asked Yama-ji if I could continue to go to Karakura Town and he flat out replied 'No'. So I then talked to Captain Ukitake about the situation and him and Captain Kyoraku both went and talked to Yama-ji for me and they explained the situation further. He then understood what was going on and decided that I was allowed to continue going to the World of the Living."

"Just like that and the Head Captain allowed it?!"

"Yep. But there was a few conditions. One of them was that I could only be in the World of the Living for up to two months per year and I still had to do my duty as a Soul Reaper and continue tracking down Hollows. I also could not reveal my presence to anyone. So I came up with a way so that no one would be able to see who I really was."

"What did you do?"

"I talked to Kisuke Urahara of course!"

"Wha? You talked to Urahara?"

"Yep, and he got me a custom gigai that had the appearance of a child that looked to be the age of 10. So I was able to continue going to the World of the Living and seeing him."

"Alright. I'm just wondering one other thing. How do you know Ichigo? Is he the one that you had met?"

"Actually no. I didn't meet Ichigo first. The other guy had actually introduced me to Ichigo and we quickly became friends. Ichigo then became the main reason why I continued to come here and he is the main reason why I am here today."

Rukia nodded as she slowly took this all in. "So that's how you met Ichigo, and that's the reason why your here." Kazuye nodded. "Yes. But don't think that's the only reason that I'm here." Rukia then looked up to her, curious. "What's the other reason why your here then?" Kazuye smiled and looked at Rukia. "You."

* * *

Ichigo stood up from where he had been sitting, wondering what was keeping Kazuye and Rukia. He looked down off of the roof and looked for them. "Seriously, where are they?" He continued to look around for them when he then began to sense the spiritual pressure of something big near the school.

Ichigo sensed this and then he took off running. Keigo and the others looked at him and wondered. "Hey Ichigo, where ya going?" Ichigo continued running and called back. "There's something I have to do." Then he was gone.

* * *

Down on the ground, Rukia was about to talk more to Kazuye when they both felt the spiritual pressure. Kazuye reacted immediately and turned towards the direciton that it was coming from. She then spoke to Rukia. "Sorry Rukia, but we have to continue this later. Go find Ichigo right now and get him out of his body. There's definately more than one coming in this direction. Also, don't mention any of this to Ichigo." She then took off running.

Rukia was about to go after her but then turned the other way and went after Ichigo. She ran back the way that they had come and then she ran into Ichigo. "Rukia!" "Ichigo!" Rukia then pulled out her glove and knocked Ichigo out of his body. "Come on, we have to get going!" Ichigo stayed there for a moment and asked Rukia. "Rukia, where's Kazuye?" Rukia thought of something to say and then turned to Ichigo. "Don't worry. She took off somewhere earlier, saying that she had something to do. Now go! I'll take care of your body!"

Ichigo then rushed off in the direction that the feel of the spiritual pressure was coming from. He headed out from the school and ran towards a nearby park. He suspected that he could probably intercept them that way. When he got there, he saw that he was right and saw that there was seven large hollows grouped together in the park.

Ichigo saw that things seemed to be different about these hollows in the way that they didn't seem to be mindless and they seemed like there was a leader to the group of hollows that looked very different from the others.

There was one hollow in the middle of the group that looked like the top half of it was humanish with arms, a head and a torso, but the bottom half was that of a snake. The bottom half had a dark blue and purple like pattern of scales. The top half had a grey tint to the skin and the hierro was very rough looking. The hollow's mask looked to be like that of a snake skull. The Hollow had a mane of purple hair going down his back. The other hollows just looked like regular hollows.

Ichigo was going to pull his sword out when the main hollow turned to face him. The hollow looked him over and seemed to chuckle. "Haha, so we have a Soul Reaper here? I hope that he tastes as good as the other ones that I have eaten."

Ichigo heard this and stared at the hollow seeing a huge, long tongue slip from its mouth like it was licking its lips. The hollow looked down at Ichigo and saw its next meal.

Ichigo wasted no time and went straight forward, attacking the main hollow. He pulled out his Zanpakuto and went to slice the hollow's mask. He was getting close when another hollow suddenly jumped in front of him and blocked the attack, having Ichigo slicing it down the middle, making it disappear.

"Heh, a fiesty little Soul Reaper we have here. One that I will enjoy eating. You have such a high amount of spritual pressure, it is almost irresistable." His long tongue once again came out of his mouth and licked his lips. He then ordered the other hollows to attack Ichigo.

The hollows all came at once towards Ichigo. The hollows surrounded Ichigo and came closer and closer to him, nearly touching him. One of the Hollows came out and tried to strike Ichigo on his back. He managed to turn on his feet and swung his blade down, destroying the hollow.

Ichigo managed to fight off most of the hollows when the one that seemed to be the leader came in from behind him and slashed down with his tail, cathing Ichgo off guard. He didn't have time to react as the tail came down. Ichigo's head turned and his eyew widened as the tail was about to hit him when he heard a familiar voice yell. "Hado 31 Shakkaho!" He saw the red ball of fire hit the hollow, then he fell over, and then saw someone wearing a Shihakusho with a red obi around their waist and a dark brown sheath with a sword on their back.

The figure drew their sword and swung it down, chopping off the hollow's tail in one fluid motion. The figure's silver blue hair flew out from their head. The figure landed back on the ground next to Ichigo and placed their sword back in their sheath. They then turned to face Ichigo, who was staring at them wide-eyed, not believing wha he was seeing.

"K-Kazuye?!"

Kazuye turned and looked at Ichigo with her sapphire eyes and gave a little smile. She held her gloved hand out to Ichigo, offering him help up. He continued to stare, wide-eyed and grabbed a hold of her hand. As he stood up, he noticed that she was slightly taller than before, and that she seemed to look a couple of years older, her hair also considerably longer.

He was about to open his mouth to speak when Kazuye turned her back to him, drawing her sword once again. The large hollow had gotten back up and was charging towards them. Ichigo gripped his sword tightly and was about go forward when Kazuye stopped him. "Leave this low life to me."

She charged forward, holding her blade out and jumping up. She brought her blade up over her head and swung it downwards at the Hollow's head. She was a little surprise when the Hollow had enough speed to dodge it and her blade sliced off a part of it's mask. She landed back on the ground and looked up at the hollow, part of it's face now exposed. She glared up at it, her eyes flashing yellow and yelling out. "Get lost!" The hollow knew that it was time to go so it vanished along with the others.

Kazuye sheathed her sword once again and her hands fell to her sides. She sighed, closing her eyes and began to walk away. Ichigo put his sword away and then ran after her. "Kazuye!" He grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. Ichigo had a slight glint of anger in his eyes and yelled at her. "Kazuye, what the hell is going on?! You're a Soul Reaper! You have to tell me what's going on!"

Kazuye looked at him, keeping silent for several long seconds, then finally speaking. "I know all of this is a surprise for you but I'll explain it later. I think you might want to get back to school before lunch is over. See ya." Kazuye then disappeared from the area, leaving Ichigo shocked and confused. He then realized that it was still lunch and that he still had some time to make it back to school.

* * *

He got back to school and found that Rukia was waiting for him with his body. He got back into it and the glanced over at Rukia. He wanted to question her, to see if she knew anything but decided that it wasn't the best time. They both headed back to class and Ichigo noticed that Kazuye wasn't in class anymore. He made his way to his desk and stayed quiet the entire afternoon.

On his way home, he was walking alone with Rukia and decided that it was time to ask. "Rukia, tell me the truth. What do you know about-" Rukia interrupted him. "Kazuye Abukara?" Ichigo stopped, surprised. That, though, confirmed that she did know. He continued on. "Rukia, who is she?"

Rukia started off by asking Ichigo some questions. "Ichigo, tell me. How long have you know Kazuye? Personally." Ichigo thought about it for a moment. How long had he known her for. He thought back to when he was a young child and then to when he was older. "I would say about 5 years." He knew that he wasn't telling the complete truth.

When he was younger, he had seen a teenage girl wearing a dark red Kimono that would always be around his house. He knew that she was a ghost and she was only around when the whole family was there. He remembered her have short, slive blue hair and sapphire eyes. e began to think. _'Could that spirit... have been Kazuye...'_ He remembered that after he had met Kazuye as a kid, the spirit had disappeared. He didn't mention any of that to Rukia though.

Rukia saw that Ichigo seemed to be telling the truth but she was still a little suspiscious. She asked a coule more questions. "When you first met, what did she look like?" Ichigo still remembered. He actually had a picture of him, Kazuye and Tatsuki when they trained at the dojo. He went and pulled the picture out of his pocket, showing Rikia. "Here, this was taken only a couple weeks after I met her for the first time."

The picture showed a younger version of Ichigo standing on one end with a younger version of Tatsuki on the other. In the middle was a silver haired girl with sapphire eyes who looked to be a bit older than Ichigo and Tatsuki did. Ichigo pointed out the girl in the middle. "That's Kazuye."

Rukia looked at the picture, puzzled by this. She remembered what Kazuye had told her but still didn't completely believe it. She studied over the picture and the realized something. She looked up at Ichigo. "Do you have any other pictures of her, from over the years?" Ichigo looked at her confused and then nodded. "Yeah, back at my house." Rukia looked at him. "Let's go."

They headed back to Ichigo's house and when they made it inside, both Ichigo and Rukia were shocked when they entered the living room. Ichigo's father was sitting in a chair while on a chair by the window, sat Kazuye. Isshin and Kazuye seemed to have been discussing something but stopped when Ichigo and Rukia had entered.

Isshin got up out of the chair and turned to face Ichigo. He gave him a dorky grin and that earned him a kick from Ichigo. Rukia kept her eyes locked onto Kazuye, who in turn had her eyes locked on Ichigo. Ishsin was knocked onto the floor by Ichigo's kick and quickly got back up. He glanced at Kazuye and then looked at Ichigo. "Well, I better get back to work." He then left the room.

Kazuye stayed sitting where she was and kept her eyes locked on Ichigo. She was now wearing different clothing. She wore a dark red t-shirt and dark blue jeans. She wore dark blue and black stripped, fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows and had flaming skulls on the back of the hands. They looked similar to Rukia's glove.

Ichigo walked forward and sat down in the chair that his dad had been in. He kept his eyes locked on Kazuye. He then spoke out, a straight thought of what was on his mind. "Tell me now. Who are you really and what are you doing here?"

* * *

Thanks for reading!

R&R

~KRay~


End file.
